


All Things Most Surprising

by knightofdreams



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, yes hello Combeferre and Grantaire are queer ladies, you know you wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofdreams/pseuds/knightofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write and this is what came out of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Most Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> still on hiatus, bare with me

“So do you think the vague ambitions of man let you go somewhere?”

It’s four a.m and Combeferre is very tired. Not only does her roommate Courfeyrac have her friend over, this friend is talking to her, and she doesn’t know how to respond to the vague philosophical concept that was poorly worded.

And she had seen this friend before. She hung out with the Amis at the Musain when they plotted, but only to get Enjolras riled up. Though Combeferre hadn’t seen her in a long time, and she wondered what was up with the sudden absence.  

“Excuse me?” She says this as she turns another page, in the ambition that she will finish this Latin chapter, and get enough sleep for class the next day. The girl, whose name is R, tilts her head and shrewd blue eyes look at her from the tangles of black hair. “You heard what I said. Do you think the vague ambitions of man let you go somewhere?”

“Ambitions, as in what?”

“The usual American dream. Things of that nature.”

Combeferre cocked her head. “Don’t you think that’s an outdated concept to base your query on?”

R smiled languidly, like a lazy panther. “I’d agree if only I didn’t hear it used by a professor of mine yesterday.”

“Your professor is ninety-seven, I take it?”

R laughed, and Combeferre took it as a personal goal achieved.

“I’d ask you more questions, love, but it looks like you’re busy enough as is.”

“It’s only Latin. And I don’t have a test, it’s just getting ahead of things.”

R hummed. “And you’re getting this done at four in the morning?”

“I was at a demonstration with Courf and my other friends.”

Combeferre’s best friend Enjolras was an activist in the city and on campus. Ey had told them to meet at the square to protest the new laws that protected homophobia and transphobia, and all of them had gone, not knowing what was in store for them. Police had gone down hard, and Combeferre and Bahorel had taken em to safety before they could get locked up in prison for the third time this year.

R sighed. “So that explains why she needed the vodka. It’s a great thing if you want to clear your head, or wounds. Mostly it helps to clear out my head, do you know what I mean?”

“I don’t think so” Combeferre observed. “I’ve never had that problem.”

“Of course you don’t. You’re perfect, like the goddess Athena.”

“If I’m Athena” Combeferre decided “you would be Ixchel, Mayan goddess and personification of the moon.”

R looked at Combeferre curiously. “Why do you say that?”

“Because you inspire a different type of beauty with artists.”

 

R blushed, and Combeferre liked it. She was always surprised when it would happen, but it would happen just the same. They stared at each other, not missing a wink, R looking at grey eyes and Combeferre looking at sharp blue ones.

Courfeyrac then burst into the living room, only in her bra and pajama bottoms, holding gauze and a bottle of Grey Goose. “I’m sorry to break this up, but could someone help me bandage some police brutality?”

They tore their gazes from one another and R coughed. “Yeah, I should be heading home. My art lit class is at 11 and I need to get some sleep before then.” She scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Combeferre. “My phone number if you want to keep talking” R muttered, blushing red again and walking out of the apartment.

Shock fell on the two remaining girls left in the apartment. “Did you” Courf started “pick her up?” Combeferre was amazed. “I think I did. I didn’t mean to, though.” Courf shook her head. “Could you please help me bandage up so I can try and go to school tomorrow?”

Combeferre looked at the paper and sighed. “Yeah sure, gimme.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on, Combeferre had a pounding headache and a desperate need for some coffee. 3 classes into her day, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to murder everyone (smartly and without witnesses or evidence) or just hole up and get that sleep she needed. She stopped at the Cafe Musain, where her friend Enjolras already had set up a table, threw her bags down and groaned.

“Long day” ey observed with a sigh, rubbing eir’s eyes wearily. “You’re telling me” Combeferre groaned “I still haven’t recovered yet.”

Ey nodded. “I had some bruises and other nasties to patch up. Bahorel and Feuilly got the worst of it, I hear. Though Bossuet, Joly, and Jehan actually stayed unharmed, and they haven’t answered their mobiles and I’m beginning to get worried.”

“They’re probably still asleep” Combeferre suggested “It was wild last night.”

Ey nodded, swishing eirs coffee thoughtfully in the cup. “I suppose you’re right. Let me go buy you some brew.”

“You don’t have to” Combeferre protested “I have my own money.”

Ey shook eir head. “I know. This is on me. I’m feeling generous. You like chocolate right?”

“I do but--”

“No buts. I’ll be right back.”

Enjolras walked away, leaving Combeferre to sigh and rub her head a little bit.

“You look like shit” said a voice and Combeferre turned around to see the girl from this morning, R. “I feel like it” she answered “I slept for like 3 hours before I had to get up and get to class.”

R rummaged around in a rucksack she had carried over her shoulder, and produced a bottle of Motrin. “It should dull the pain, but I’m not a doctor.” Combeferre took the bottle and smiled gratefully, and said “thank you.” R also pulled out a jug of water, and Combeferre eyed it.

R sighed. “It’s water, trust me. I had to give up the stuff that makes my liver rot yesterday. So you’re safe getting drinks from me.”

Combeferre put two capsules on her tongue and downed the pills with a swig from the jug. The water in it was cool and fresh and Combeferre put the bottle down and sighed. “Thank you” she told R seriously, and R blushed. “It was nothing. Better to be prepared, right?”

Enjolras had gotten back, and eir greeted R with a cautious smile. “Hello, Grantaire. How are you?”

“Not so bad, love. I’m out of the elephant shit region of my self-esteem and I’m into dirt regions. I’m volcanic ash now.”

Ey nodded seriously. “Good. I believe in you, woman.” Eir checked eirs watch and sighed. “Shit. I’m late.” Ey placed the coffee on the table. “Hope you feel better, Combeferre. See you, Grantaire.”

When ey had disappeared from sight, Combeferre turned to R. “How do you know Enjolras?”

“Eir is my sponsor” R muttered, blushing crimson. “We broke up a while back, but we’re still friends. When I decided to get sober ey was the first one I called to help me out.” Combeferre smiled. “That’s good, then!” R nodded.

An awkward silence passed.

“So uh” R cleared her throat “would you like to go out sometime?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Combeferre raised one eyebrow.

R stammered. “If you want to, I mean, it doesn’t have to be a date, I just think you’re really cute and--”

Combeferre kissed R, cutting her off with a sound of protest. “Sounds good” she whispered to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few months later Combeferre and R were in the living room of Courf and Ferre’s apartment, arguing.

**  
  
**

“WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ON MY CASE, YOU ASS?”

**  
  
**

“BECAUSE IF I’M NOT NO ONE ELSE WILL BE? GOD YOU’RE SO STUPID.”

**  
  
**

“WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?” Combeferre shouted. “YOU DON’T BELIEVE IN THIS CAUSE ANYWAY, SO WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?”

**  
  
**

“I DON’T WANT YOU GETTING HURT, YOU IDIOT” R shouted “DO YOU REALIZE THAT I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO SEE YOU GETTING HURT?”

Combeferre stopped, her mouth opening and closing in mute shock. “You said you loved me.”

R opened her mouth, and then closed it. She put her head in her hands. “I did yeah. Do you want me to leave then?”

Combeferre strode towards R and pushed her against the wall and started kissing her furiously. R gasped in surprise and sighed into the kiss.

“Of course not. I love you, R Grantaire” Combeferre whispered.

And as always, Courfeyrac walked in with best timing. “ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU MADE UP. I CAN’T WAIT TO CALL ENJOLRAS ABOUT THIS.”

R laughed as Combeferre flipped Courfeyrac the bird.

Things would be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you


End file.
